


Daisies and Dandelions

by Divinae



Series: Hale of a Video [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Everyone Is Alive, Left Hand Peter Hale, Left Hand Stiles Stilinski, Left hand Cora Hale, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Hales Love Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: It was suppose to go like this...Danny has the 'talk' with Alpha Hale and joins the pack while Stiles and Cora take their newest friends out for a nice picnic.Then they'd all hang out and enjoy a peaceful rest of the day at Hale Manor to mingle with the pack.Things don't always go as planned.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Hale of a Video [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767682
Comments: 152
Kudos: 234





	1. Danny gets the 'talk'

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter has been sitting in my folder for a few weeks(maybe longer). I decided to finally just publish it and write and post as I go. 
> 
> As always, no beta. Thus, all mistakes are done by me, myself and I. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *Also, cliffhanger... at the end of some chapters* Sorry...

Peter crossed his arms and gazed out the window, overlooking the large backyard.

His mate and niece were out in the Preserve with Erica and Boyd for a picnic.

They were the latest two that Stiles and Cora had ‘adopted’ as Laura called it. The younger blonde had a feisty personality when she felt her best. Cora was an expert at being stealth, helping drain Erica when she smelt an oncoming seizure. They didn’t always hold them off but the other girl hadn’t had a bad episode since school. So, when Erica moaned about never getting fresh air, the duo asked her and Boyd out for a picnic. 

The two newest teens had slid into his mate’s circle of friends with ease. Peter was jealous at first. The blonde was attracted to Stiles, but he had laughed and brushed it off.

“Don’t worry, just as I am for you… her person is right by her side too,” and gave him a quick kiss on the wolf’s temple and scampered off. 

Peter had watched the two new young teenagers. Erica was feisty, well her best friend Boyd was silent and loyally by her side. He had to agree with his mate, in a few years, perhaps the fun blonde will realize her feelings for her friend were mutual.

Stiles and Cora had promised to stay within distance in case they needed assistance. 

Peter cocked his head and glanced down the hallway. Floorboards were creaking as a few scattered members were milling about. The coffee maker was beeping as it made a fresh pot in the kitchen.

Talia, along with Alanna, were in the office talking with Danny who had stopped by after his part time job. 

The young woman was proving to be a valuable mentor to Stiles and emissary to the Hale pack. She’s already been more useful than Alan. The wards were stronger, with Stiles assistance. She was able to detect malevolent trespassers along with a vague direction. 

But today was the day, Danny would be invited to be associated with the pack. He would be valuable and having him fully aware would be more beneficial for the pack.

Peter sighed. He wanted to be out with his mate but knew Stiles and Cora could hold their own. Plus, he was needed here during the meeting. 

There was a patrol out, aware of the teens being out with a few mundanes, people unaware of the supernatural. The trio was led by Marco, a beta and second cousin to Peter. 

Peter walked over to his recliner and picked up his book, glancing down the hallway. 

“Here Uncle Peter,” Derek handed over a cup of coffee. 

He smiled his thanks and took a sip. 

“Things must be going well, it’s been a while,” his nephew nodded towards the main office as he plopped down onto the couch. 

Danny had been a freshman when the twins were seniors. Derek and Laura praised the younger teen and his loyalty and intelligence. 

He was proud of twins. They had opted to go to the local community college to get their prereq’s done. Laura’s major was Business and Derek was undecided. He was thinking of becoming a landscape architect. His plan of action was to take a few feeler classes to help figure out what he wanted to do.

“Peter,” Gabe's voice broke into his thoughts. He looked up at the wolf who had walked into the living room. “Alpha poked her head out and asked for you.”

Peter nodded and set his book down and carried his coffee with him. He brushed his fingers over his relative’s shoulder, “Thanks.”

He heard Derek ask Gabe if he wanted to watch TV as Peter made his way to Talia’s office.

He closed the door as he entered the study. His sister was sitting behind the desk. Danny was sitting up straight, shifted towards Talia. He had buzz cut dark hair and his face was long and with sharp angles. The sparkle of excitement in his eyes matched his scent. Alanna was leaning against one of the bookcases with an easy, soft expression.

“So, he took the news well,” Peter smirked as he made his way to his sister setting his drink on a wooden coaster. 

“He wasn’t very surprised,” the Alpha had smiled softly. 

Stiles mentioned that Danny may know more than he let on. Peter arched his eyebrows at the boy.

“Please, I’ve known for years,” he waved his hands about, “Not that I wouldn’t have helped you either way. But, I am very excited to find it all confirmed. Mrs Hale mentioned I could pick your mind for a basic 101 into the supernatural.”

Peter sighed, but was pleased his sister was confident in his knowledge. It was part of being a left-hand.

“Of course, and I’m sure Stiles, Cora or any of the others could answer a question too, or at least point you in the right direction,” he replied.

“That’s so awesome. I really like those two,” Danny replied, “I know I’m kind of in the middle. A few years younger than Derek and Laura, but a couple years older than Stiles, Cora. My best friend is in their grade, Jackson.”

“Yes, Jackson… what’s his deal,” Peter crossed his arms and arched his brows. 

From the stories he’d heard, Jackson seems like the typical jock. A bully in front of his peers but kind and caring when he isn’t around them. Stiles had let it slip about Jackson’s help with Erica’s seizure. 

“Yeah, he’s a good kid. Really. He can be a bit of an asshole, but,” Danny smiled, showing off his teeth, “I can think of a few others who can match him on that front.”

Alanna barked out a laugh, “Yeah.”

“Well, let’s head out to the kitchen. I can hear your stomach rumbling from over here,” Talia chuckled softly as she scooted her chair against the wooden floor.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I was nervous and didn’t eat much beforehand,” Danny confessed.

“Great, well let’s get you fed,” The Alpha opened the door and let the others walk out first.

They were gathered around the kitchen with all the fixings for a cold cut sandwich when Alanna stood up straight and gasped. Danny was telling them he had gotten early acceptance to college for Computer Forensics, when Alanna set her sandwich down. 

“Something’s crossed the lines,” she cocked her head, her gaze off in a distance.

“What, and how many,” Talia dropped the butter knife pulling out her phone. 

Danny put his sandwich back on his small plate as he watched the exchange. 

At the same time, Peter asked from which direction.

“Southeast, one. Maybe a Feral Omega,” she replied.

The air shifted around Talia, her eyes flashed red, “The patrol is on the other side. That’s the direction of the kids.” 

The phone rang a couple times before Marco answered his Alpha’s call.

Then they all stood rigid as a single howl echoed from the woods.

“Cora,” Alpha gasped, then started to rattle off to her patrol.

Peter didn’t wait. He was already shredding off his clothes and transforming as he hit the back door.

He heard Derek skid into the kitchen. 

Peter landed on four paws onto the green grass as he heard his nephew being told to go help him.

He hoped they’d make it in time.


	2. It's a nice day for a picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Cora had invited their newest friends, Erica and Boyd out for a picnic.
> 
> It was suppose to be a nice warm day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up taking this chapter and broke it into two.

Talia had helped make up a picnic basket for the four of them. Sandwiches, grapes, cheese, crackers, bottles of water, all the fixings.

It was a beautiful day with a warm breeze. The leaves danced on the tops of the trees as they weaved through the forest to a small clearing, a perfect spot to relax and eat.

“It’s cool that your house backs up to the preserve.” Erica chatted away as she carefully followed the duo with Boyd by her side.

“Yeah, this land has been in our family for generations,” Cora commented as she changed the basket from one arm to the other.

They were all wearing jeans and different colored t-shirts. Boyd was also carrying a light-weight jacket for Erica. Stiles held onto the red plaid blanket for them to sit on. 

They were talking about starting high school next year when they entered their location. 

“Wow, it’s so pretty,” the blonde exclaimed. “Isn’t it Boyd,” she clasped her hand on the solid arm. 

His eyes softened at the touch and he patted her hand, “It truly is and look it’s covered in your favorite flowers too.”

It was covered in daisies and dandelions and a large boulder was on the other side. Erica questioned how it ended up there. 

“Legend has it, some of the Hales dragged it from who knows where,” Stiles replied as he laid out the blanket.

Boyd helped Erica sit down and then sat near her. Stiles handed out the water as Cora passed out the premade sandwiches and the other snacks. 

“Thanks for inviting us out today. I hope you’re okay it’s just us. I like Scott and Isacc, but I can only take them in small doses” she fidgeted with her bottle cap. Her silent best friend reached over and twisted it off for her.

She smiled and fluttered her eyes at him, “Thanks.”

He hummed and dug into his first sandwich. 

“Hey, it’s fine. Anyways, I heard that Scott’s mom was taking him and Isaac to Beacon Valley to go shopping today.” Cora popped a grape into her mouth.

Erica told them about the last time she had got to enjoy the outdoors. It had been a few years prior before her seizures got out of hand. Her parents and her had gone to the park. Since her epilepsy took over her life, her parents became more absent.

“I know they love me. I have good memories with them, but there are times, I feel like I’m a burden to them,” she sighed.

Boyd scooted over and let his shoulder brush against hers. 

“I feel more welcomed at Boyd’s than my own home. I’ve heard my parents argue over me and money. I wish there was a way to get rid of this, but it’s part of who I am,” she shrugged and took a bit of her food. “I can’t let it control my entire life like it does my parents. There are times they want to wrap me up in bubble wrap and there are times I think they don’t me around at all. I’ve made it this far because of Boyd,” she grinned.

“Yeah, I can see,” Cora took a gulp of her water. “I’m sorry about your parents.”

“Hey, now you have more than just Boyd. You’ve got us now,” Stiles chipped in, “and who knows maybe there will be a cure one day.”

She lit up, “Optimistic, but I won’t sit by idly waiting for it.”

Cora held out her water bottle, “To friendship.”

The others echoed the same and clinked their bottles together.

Afterwards they decided to lay out on the grass and watch the fluffy clouds overhead.

Laughing, Erica pointed to one roaring by overheard, “That one looks like a dog.”

“Oh, that one reminds me of bunny,” Cora pointed to another.

It was a nice relaxing day. Cora and Stiles needed the distraction, as they both knew today was Danny’s ‘the talk’ day. It was the first of their friends they decided to include into the pack. Melissa was more of a mother and she was a great asset to the pack. Her boys, Scott and Isaac were still living their normal lives. 

Stiles glanced over to see Erica standing up, “I love this field. The flowers are beautiful and it smells so nice.”

She made her way over to the large rock, “Boyd help me climb this…”

“I don’t think that’s the best idea,” Boyd groaned as he followed his best friend. 

“Oh come on, it’s not like it’s a cliff,” she started to grip the ridges to huff herself up after she slipped off her shoes.

It was huge, about ten feet high as it was wide. 

Cora grinned and ran up and ninja’d her way up to the top. “It will be okay.”

Stiles joined Boyd at the bottom, as Cora helped pull Erica to the top.

“That was impressive, Cora,” the more quiet boy complimented. 

The feisty young woman smirked, “This isn’t my first rodeo.” 

Erica raised her hands high above her and twirled around, a huge smile on her face.

“Thanks,” Boyd whispered to Stiles, unaware, Cora could hear him too.

“For what,” Stiles cocked his head to the taller boy. 

“For this,” he pointed to the happy blonde above them. “I haven’t seen her this relaxed and excited in years. Since you came into our lives, she has been able to enjoy life.”

“I guess it was meant to be,” Stiles waved up to his newest friend, “How’s the weather up there,” he hollered.

“It’s great. The sun feels so warm,” she called back down.

Suddenly, Stiles stood rigid and his eyes enlarged slightly. Cora noticed the difference right away unlike their two companions. 

She slid down the side, “Why don’t you go up,” she asked Boyd. 

The dark-skinned boy shrugged and made his way up.

“What’s wrong,” Cora held Stiles’ arm tight.

“Something passed the wards,” he stated. Since he helped Alanna create them, he was connected to them.

“Where,” she looked around as if it would just appear out of nowhere.

Stiles closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. His mediation had been doing well.  
Alanna had told him he and his spark were connected to the Nematon and Hale land. 

He opened his eyes, “It’s large, singular, angry… it’s heading this way.”

He was still learning how to pinpoint what it is exactly. “My best guess is some type of feral omega. At least only one passed our wards so far.”

“Hey guys, we should head back,” Cora’s voice was calm. “We need to pack up the picnic…”

“Right, I’ll go start,” Stiles powered-walked to the discarded blanket and food.

“Man, really,” Erica sighed as she stood near the edge. “It’s such a great day.”

“We can come back tomorrow,” Cora replied. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She tilted her head. Her superb hearing could hear the pounding of feet coming their way. 

“Stiles, we don’t have time,” she turned back to the magic user. 

There was a roar.

“Erica watch out,” Boyd cried out as the blonde windmilled her arms. He caught her arm and pulled her back to the center of the rock as something crashed into on the other side.

“Shit… shit… shit…” Cora pulled her hand. 

Boyd and Erica both turned at the same time, “What the hell is that,” Erica’s voice was high-pitched.

A huge grotesque werewolf flew out into the clearing and rounded the boulder. It’s red glowing eyes landing on the duo on the ground. It’s skin was greyish and it looked sickly. Sprouts of hair covered its body.


	3. It's all fun and games until it isn't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started out as a fun, relaxing day is crashed by a feral Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No time lapse. Continues right where we stopped at chapter two.
> 
> Cliffhanger again.

“What the hell,” Erica called out again, catching it’s attention. 

Stiles shifted his right foot behind his left, his hands going into his pockets.

Erica slipped and tumbled as the Alpha swiped it’s claws at them. 

“Erica,” Boyd screamed as he reached out and missed her as the younger woman lost her balance and fell. 

The omega focused on the blonde as she hit her head as she came tumbling down. 

Stiles hollered for his friend.

She landed hard on her arm, snapping it. Boyd slid down quickly towards her as she cried out.

The Alpha towered over the two humans. 

“Nooo,” Cora yelled as she shredded out of her clothes and shifted in mid-leap, knocking the Alpha against the rock. 

Boyd tried to drag Erica away with her good hand holding her head. The bone on the broken one was visible. 

The Alpha punched Cora in the face and reached out to grab the blonde and bit her into her leg as she tried to kick herself free.

Stiles took a handful of mountain ash at the feral’s face to dislodge him. 

“Boyd,” Stiles’ voice was steel as he ran over and assisted pulling Erica into the middle of the clearing.

Erica’s head was bleeding and her breath was irregular. 

Stiles glanced over his shoulder and saw Cora and the Omega grappling. 

The magic-user’s hands glowed blue. “I promise we’ll tell you everything later.”

He mumbled a few words and Erica’s head wound stopped bleeding. “That’s all I can do right now. I have to help Cora.”

He poured the rest of his ash into hand and thought for a second. He flung it into the air and it settled in a circle around Boyd and Erica.

She began to convulse. 

“Boyd, look at me,” Stiles stood up tall. His slightly shaggy brown hair dancing around him.

“What the… ,” the boy’s eyes were wide. 

“She,” the magic-user points to Erica, “needs you.”

Boyd held Erica’s head in his lap. She was having multiple miniature seizures. He pulled off his shift and held it to her broken arm.

“Don’t leave this circle. That thing,” Stiles points to the large wolfman who was currently tossing Cora off of him. “It can’t cross it.”

Boyd nodded with complete trust in Stiles and Cora. “She needs help.” 

“It’s coming.”

Stiles turned and charged the large beast and skidded in between him and Cora and tossed his hands in front of him. Blue sparks flew out of them and hit the Alpha in the middle of it’s chest. The feral werewolf smashed into the large boulder, cracking it.

“Cora, howl,” Stiles’ voice boomed. 

The shewolf, her glowing blue eyes sparkled as she leaned her head back and howled. Stiles used his spark to make it louder and echo. He sagged for a second.

Cora checked quickly on Boyd and Erica. He sat stoically over the blonde, running his hand through Erica’s bloody hair. She was spasming. He made eye contact with her and it was full of confidence and trust. He smelt of fear as he looked at his best friend. Fear for her life. 

Cora sighed in relief that he wasn’t scared of her. “You can do it,” he called out to her.

She cracked her neck and ran back into the fray. 

Stiles’ magic was not unlimited, at least not yet. Alanna said one day it would be.

She leaped and landed on the Alpha’s back and sunk her shorter fangs into his shoulder and sunk her claws into his pecs.

The large beast stumbled backwards, away from a fallen Stiles. Cora wasn’t prepared as the Omega roared and tumbled forward rolling over. Cora grunted and let go. 

Stiles ran over to help Cora back up on her feet.

The Alpha rushed towards the two humans within the circle.

Erica was passed out but Boyd stared straight at the enraged beast as it closed the distance. He didn’t flinch as the Omega smacked against the ash barrier. It stood up onto his hind legs, towering over them and roared in anger and banged against the invisible wall. 

Boyd held onto Erica’s head and glared at the beast, not saying a word.

Peter came flying out of the woods in full shift. He appeared to be a huge wolf with glowing blue eyes. He head butted the side of the beta’d shifted Alpha. 

They grappled on the ground. Wolf versus Omega.

“Peter,” Stiles called out.

Cora saw Boyd’s eyes widen as he watched the fight twenty feet in front of him.

Cora shifted her claws back out and slashed at the back of the Alpha’s ankles, slashing the tendons. It’s large weight made the ground shake as it fell onto it. 

Stiles went to the edge of the woods and picked up a log as thick as his arm and as long as his leg. 

He scanned the clearing and sat down with his legs crossed. He held his glowing blue hands over the fallen branch. 

He saw Derek in his shifted form fly out of the woods and into the fight. 

“Holy Moly, his eyes are purple,” Cora heard Boyd gasped at Stiles as she helped her uncle and brother.. 

After a moment, Stiles had a sharpened wooden spear.

He stumbled as he got up and made his way to the fight. Cora had a bit on her arm, blood dripping out of it. Peter had a slash against his face. Derek had his thick arms wrapped around the Alpha’s throat.

The Omega was limping and he was now missing an eye. 

“Hold him down,” Stiles commanded as he dashed to them.

Between the three of them, the Hales got the Feral Omega onto his knees. 

Talia and Alanna broke into the clearing, closer to Boyd and Erica. 

“Oh no,” the emissary cried out.

Stiles took his weapon and with the help of his magic he lodged it through Alpha’s head, killing him. 

He staggered backwards and collapsed.

Peter shifted back into his human form, naked as day and crouched down to his mate.

“Stiles,” the older wolf ran his hands over his mate’s body checking for injuries. 

The young Spark brushed his fingers over Peter’s healing cheek. “I’m okay. Just used a lot of magic in a small amount of time.”

“You should have let us handle it,” Peter huffed. 

“He was an Alpha… if any of you killed him, you would have gotten his spark,” Stiles sighed as he sat up.

Cora was buttoning up her pants as she made her way to them and tossing a long trench coat to Peter. 

“Mom grabbed it as they ran out,” she replied. 

“Erica,” Stiles jumped up and turned to them. 

Alanna had broken the circle and she and Talia were attending to the injured Erica. 

Cora asked why he didn’t use the rest of the ash to cage in the raging Alpha. Stiles told her he wasn’t sure if he was alone or not.

“Just in case, I used it to keep them as safe as possible. Erica… she’s in bad shape.”

“She’s been bitten,” Peter pointed to the ragged bit on her lower calf. 

“Yes,” Alanna wiped her palms on her pants. “I’ve gotten her healed as best I can. We need to get her home and watch her. Hopefully, the bite will take.”

Boyd was cradling his best friend mumbling into her ear. 

“I can carry her,” Derek walked up with a pair of grey sweat pants on.

“No, I can do it,” Boyd got up and Talia lifted up the young teen and handed her over.

“How did this all happen,” he asked as he looked at them all. “Will she be okay, we need to get her to the hospital.”

Alpha Hale rested her hand onto his shoulder, “Sadly, the hospital can’t help her now. She’s been bitten by an Alpha werewolf. There is no going back. She will either live or die. But, she’s strong and I’m hopeful it will take.”

“Take, what will take,” Boyd held her bridal style. Her broken arm snapped back into place and Alanna had used her own magic to help keep the new pink skin stitched together. It used a lot of it up. The bite was no longer bleeding and wrapped up in someone’s shirt. 

“She will become a werewolf or die,” Peter stated bluntly. 

“Like that… that thing,” Boyd looked over to the fallen dead beast. In its place was a human middle-aged man with greying hair.

“That is an Omega. A feral Alpha werewolf. It happens when a werewolf loses all his packbonds. It bit Erica cause she’s human and he was probably desperate to create a packbond,” Derek explained. 

Cora wiped the tears from her eyes, “I’m so sorry Boyd.”

“About what, you and Stiles saved us. If we were alone, I’m sure we’d be dead,” the other boy said sternly. “Also, you’re a werewolf Cora and Stiles what the heck are you? Your eyes were purple.”

Erica groaned.

They all looked at her. 

“Leave everything else. The patrol will take care of it all,” Talia commanded. “And we’ll explain it all back at the house.”

The walk back seemed quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Erica. I felt bad putting her through this.  
> I tried my best at the fight scenes.


	4. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive back at the house and Alpha Hale debriefs the left-hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I really wanted to post this a few days ago, but I had no time to write.   
> It felt like the longest week ever and work was exhausting.

The door was swung open by Laura, “Holy shit, what happened?”

“Omega,” Derek panted, blood still on his hands. “Dealt with. Erica bitten.”

Danny’s stool fell to the floor as he jumped up. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. His scent was a range of scents before settling on a spicy. He rolled his shoulders and muttered an apology as he stood his seat back up.

Alpha Hale nodded to him and turned to face everyone. 

“Boyd, hand Erica to Laura and go with Derek,” her voice left no room for argument. “Derek, Boyd needs to shower and give him a set of clean clothes.”

Boyd, who was covered in unconscious girl’s blood did as he was told, silent and in shock. Derek mumbled to the younger boy as they left the kitchen further into the house.

Talia’s sharp look landed on her daughter and emissary next.

“Laura, you and Alanna go and wash down Erica and take her to the room.” 

Laura heft Erica’s limp body within her arms and followed the other woman to do their tasks.

Talia turned to the Stiles, Cora and Peter, “I need you three in the study for a debriefing. Take a quick shower and be in my study within ten minutes.”

The three were eerily quiet, with Peter rubbing his hand up and down Stiles back. The two young left-hands looking off to where their friends were taken.

Stairs creaked in the distance and conversations filtered from further inside the house. Other packmates could hear what happened, but keeping their distance until their Alpha needed them.

It wasn’t the first injury or bitten wolf they’ve handled. 

“Okay, Alpha,” Stiles and Cora echoed and tilted their heads slightly in submission. 

Peter kept his hands in contact with both of the younger members and guided them out.

Danny coughed catching the Alpha werewolf’s attention..

The older teenager gulped and clasped his hands behind his back. “What can I do?”

The head of the Hale pack’s shoulders relaxed and rested her hand on Danny’s wrist. 

With a soft smile, she replied. “How about making some tea,” she pointed to the electric tea kettle and box of tea bags next to it. 

“Thank you, I’m sorry this day has turned out this way,” she sighed.

“My guess is this isn’t an everyday occurrence. Go, I’ll make the tea. Erica needs help. I’ve got questions, but it can wait,” Danny said solemnly. 

He headed over to the cabinet with the mugs in it. 

“You’re a good boy, Danny,” she said sincerely and left to debrief her left-hands.

Stiles and Cora came into the study with some dark lounge clothes and damp hair. 

Stiles huffed at Peter when he entered. 

The Left-Hand looked well put together with a pair of jeans and one of his signature navy v-neck shirts. Not a spec of blood on left on him. 

The both sat down on the small couch and Peter stood behind them with a hand on either of their shoulders. 

It helped calm all three of them.

They sat rigid as they recalled the events that led up to the Feral Alpha and the injuries Erica received. 

“We didn’t have time to run,” Stiles commented. “It was as if it knew where we were and made a v-line towards us.”

“It’s my fault she hit her head. She wanted to stand on top of the boulder,” Cora sniffled. 

Peter squeezed her shoulder, “It’s not your fault. It was an unfortunate accident. She easily could have slipped and hit her head even without the threat of the Omega.”

She blinked away her tears. The shock was wearing off. “It’s okay to freak out. Truly, you both did your best to protect them both and fight the threat.”

Talia walked over to them and lifted them up, one at a time, and hugged them. “I’m very proud of you both.”

“But what if…” Stiles began and Peter shushed him. 

“No what if’s. You acted on your instincts and training. You both survived an Omega Alpha. That is impressive and you did it at the same time as protecting your friends.”

“What if’s won’t change the facts. You both relayed on your strengths and training and that led to the best outcome. That is all that matters,” Peter’s voice was calm and reassuring.

Talia sat down between them and held them both close. “Neither of you froze. That’s what a left hand does. And, it’s okay to feel emotions. But, being a left-hand means you need to be the strong front for those around you. During a threat, your pack mates will look towards you and the Alpha for directions. Boyd, despite not being a wolf, did exactly that. He trusted you both to keep them safe as possible.” 

Stiles grabbed a tissue box and offered it to Cora before sitting it back down on the end table.

Peter moved to kneel in front of them both and laid a hand on either knee. “Yes, Erica hit her head and got bitten. But, you didn’t freak out. You went with your instincts and most likely saved her. You are both great friends, but you are also becoming fantastic left-hands. I'm also very proud of you both.”

Stiles and Cora’s scents smelt like warm cinnabons fresh out of the oven as their moods brighten under the praise.

After a few minutes of silence, the Spark opened his arms and Peter fell into the embrace. 

“I wish I had taken more mountain ash with me, or knew how to magic it to me,” Stiles rubbed his nose in the crock of Peter’s neck. “That’s why I used it to surround them. I wasn’t sure if the Alpha was alone or not. At least they’d be safe until you all got there.”

Peter kissed Stiles’ on top of his head and hummed, his chest vibrating against his mates.

“Erica has a strong will. I’m optimistic that the bite will take. I know you’d all approach me later about offering the bite to her.” Talia had her arm around her daughter.

“I feel bad, the bite was not her choice…” Cora commented. 

“As is with life, not everything is easy or fair.” Talia rubbed her cheek against hers. 

“You ready to talk with Boyd and Danny,” Alpha asked.

“Yeah. I feel bad this is how they are both brought into the fold. We were having such a fun and relaxing day. I was looking forward to just being stress-free tonight with everyone.” Cora stated.

They both excused themselves to rinse off their faces while Peter fetched the two humans.


	5. Boyd's questions are answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd is sat down with the others and brought into the fold of werewolves and the supernatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard and I'm still hesitant to post it. Mostly, it's werewolf 101 to help Boyd understand more.(similar to Danny's talk but a little but more in depth).
> 
> I hope I covered everything (correctly). I've reread it and edited it a thousand times and I want(need) to keep this story moving forward...

Danny balanced his tray of steaming hot tea as he entered the room last. Well everyone else was taking a seat, he passed out his drinks. From his basic 101 from earlier, he politely handed Alpha Hale first, then himself last as he sat in the leather chair next to Boyd. He took a moment to take in all the walls with built-in bookshelves, laden with books of all sizes.

Cora and Stiles were on the small couch beside the large wooden desk which the Alpha sat behind. Peter positioned himself behind his mate and niece, resting his hands on the back of the couch.

Alpha Hale broke the silence. With a deep sigh, she asked Boyd if had any injuries that needed attention. The black young man sniffled but said he was fine. He only had a few scratches. 

The young teen was dressed in Derek’s clothes and he had tears streaming down his face. 

“Is Erica going to live,” his eyes were misty. He accepted the box of tissues from Stiles who wordless handed them over.

Danny reached over and patted the other boy’s knee.

“It’s early but we are all hopeful,” Talia answered honestly. She sat up straight and an air of authority surrounded her. “She’s strong-willed and I’m optimistic.”

“Werewolves,” Boyd muttered as he shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe it.”

“Yes, werewolves. As you can assume, this is life-changing and with it brings dangers but also pros. Sadly you were in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Talia replied. “With that said, I’m glad you and Erica weren’t out by yourselves. Today was going to be Danny’s day, but I see fate has deemed it you and Erica’s also.”

Boyd took a few deep breaths and took a sip of his tea. “Cora and Stiles were pretty badass. They saved me and gave Erica the best chance to survive.”

Stiles’ whole body sagged in relief and Peter squeezed his shoulder.

“I saw Cora… turn,” he paused, “transform… into a wolf-girl. But it wasn’t nightmarish like the one you all fought.” he said hesitantly, “why?”

“It’s called a beta form. We are human, beta is human with wolf features, then full wolf.” Cora answered with her hands folded on her lap. “He was feral and too far gone.”

The teen nodded then shifted to face Cora, “Are you bitten too?”

Danny took a sip of his tea. He had already had this talk about bitten versus born.

“No. I’m born. Most Hales are born werewolves, but it’s not always the case. Two wolves can have a human child,” Cora made eye contact with her friend.

“You don’t have to be a werewolf to be pack. Our pack is one of the largest and is made up of mostly werewolves, bitten and born.. ” Peter added.

“Pack is the term we use for family,” Stiles interjected when Boyd cocked his head and squinted his eyes in confusion.

Danny scooted back in his chair and brought up his right leg to fold underneath himself. 

“Stiles, you aren’t a werewolf, but something else,” Boyd deduced. 

He was holding himself together rather well and was being rational, despite the smell of grief, surprise, and anxiety. 

“Yes. Me and Alanna have magic. Our magic is similar but also vastly different,” Stiles chimed in. “You can say I’m human born with a dash of magic.”

Boyd let out a dry laugh. “I’d say more than a dash, you were able to wave your hands and put this protective barrier around us. That… omega, couldn’t even break it. Then you were able to manipulate that branch into a sharp weapon.”

Stiles blushed and fidgeted in his seat under the praise, “Um, yeah,’ he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yes, he has the potential to be powerful,” Peter beamed with pride. “But, back to werewolves… did you know that there are many other supernaturals out there.”

Peter directed the conversation away from his mate and back on track.

Alpha Hale took a sip of her tea and began to give Boyd a basic 101 of who and what they were. It was similar to the conversation she had with Danny earlier.

She was impressed by the computer whiz. He hadn’t ran away and was being supportive to Boyd, who was brought into the fold so violently, along with Erica. 

Boyd was silent through most of the talk, asking a question here and there. He smelt of tears and worry.

“So, only an Alpha’s bite has the potential of changing someone, and then that person becomes their beta,” Danny repeated.

“Yes, unless that person already has an Alpha or they forcibly break their packbond to the said Alpha.” Peter answered.

Danny and Boyd sat in silence for a minute, mulling over the information.

“Does that mean that Erica will become an Alpha,” Boyd’s heartbeat raced. “Assuming that Omega was packless.”

“No, because Erica hasn’t completely changed yet and the Alpha has been killed,” Talia replied.

“So she’s going to be an Omega,” Danny replied. “Or will you automatically become her Alpha.” he tilted his head, “Will she recognize you as her Alpha?”

They had explained that werewolves need to have a pack. A lone werewolf becomes an Omega, which often leads to being Feral unless they are able to find a new pack or as an Alpha, make one.

“No,” Peter replied. “You and her already have strong bonds with Stiles and Cora and if… when the bite does work, my sister will bite her over her original bite to create a bond between Alpha and Beta. It isn’t necessary but it will help the transition more smoothly. Erica’s wolf will recognize Talia as her Alpha, even if her human side doesn't understand.”

Boyd clasped his hands and let his head hand low as he let it sink in. Peter squeezed himself between the Stiles and the end of the small couch, their bodies touching.

“So, Stiles, is that why you did the kill,” Boyd closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards against the leather chair. “There was no other way to save that… man.”

Stiles covered his hand over Peter’s. “He was too far gone. He was more wolf than human. I don’t know how it feels to the others, but I can sense the spark when he was near me. It was…” Stiles sucked his bottom lip onto his mouth for a second. “It wasn’t healthy. By killing the Omega, it saved one of my packmates from taking the Spark and becoming an Alpha. Also…”

Stiles fidgeted in his seat. His scent had a hint of sourness to it. 

“I felt the Spark enter me when the Alpha died,” he looked up to Peter and sighed.” I have a connection to this land. My magic and the land are linked…” he sea-sawed his free hand. “It’s hard to explain.”

He rolled his shoulders and faced Boyd and Danny.

“The Alpha Spark traveled through me and instead of it settling in me, with my magic I was able to put it back into the earth. Back into this land that is full of it’s magic and history. The Hales have claimed this land before it was even known as Beacon Hills. I am magic. Peter is my mate, which we’ll explain later on. It’s a werewolf thing,” he rambled on, “But, regardless, Alpha Sparks are a different form of magic and I put that unhealthy one back into the land to… be healed. It’s similar to an Alpha passing on their spark to another member. If an Alpha dies, and it’s not by a werewolf, then the spark will go to the next in line. There’s more to it, but that’s the gist of it all,” Stiles glanced to his Alpha who gave a sharp nod.

“That’s very impressive, Stiles.” Alanna replied. “That you were able to use yourself to transfer it back into nature and with no training. You’re a natural.”

Those who weren’t werewolves jumped at her appearance.

Stiles blushed. “Thanks.”

Alanna was a wonderful mentor towards Stiles. 

The woman smiled and faced her Alpha. “She’s settled in if you’re ready. So far, so good.”

Talia pushed her chair back and stood. “Wonderful, come let’s go check on your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Erica.


	6. The bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They check up on Erica and the newest members learn some more about werewolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I can only re-read and edit this chapter so many times. It ends on a cliffhanger. Sorry, not sorry. Good news, I'm working on finishing up the next chapter and hopefully have it posted if not today, by the end of the week.

Erica looked peaceful laying in the middle of a large bed. Her hair had been flipped up and the area around the wound had been shaved. It was red, dark and swollen a little. All the blood had been washed off and she had dark purple bruises littering her body. She had a few stitches above her eyebrow. Her broken arm was in a sling on top of the beige quilt. 

“I know she looks bad now, but it’s only temporary. She might have faded scars once the bite takes and the werewolf healing kicks in,” Laura replied. She was sitting on the bed next to Erica.

“Does she have... internal bleeding,” Danny motioned to the blonde. He stood back from the bed, closer to the door.

“Alanna and Stiles healed the worst. The minor cuts and such we patched up the old fashion way,” Derek’s voice was solemn. The setting sun shined behind him in the window.

Alanna stood by the dresser, “I have her under an induced sleep. Her body has been through a war-zone and battling the change. It’s been a couple of hours and I am optimistic she will pull through. We want it to go as painless and smooth as possible.”

Boyd asked how and as if on cue, Erica moaned.

Laura reached over, resting her hand on Erica’s bare bicep above the sling. Black veins traveled up her arm and the younger woman sighed and settled back down. 

Boyd gasped and stepped closer to the bed. 

“Is that a werewolf thing,” he wondered out loud.

“We are able to siphon pain from others, but it isn’t everlasting and it tires us out,” Derek answered as he switched out with his sister. “We’ve been taking turns.”

Danny sat in a grey chair that was pulled up by the bed. “And you’re sure she’ll accept the bite.”

Alpha Hale responded, “About 85% of the time, if the bitten person is going to reject it, it happens within the first couple of hours. We are just at that mark. So, chances of her pulling through increases as time passes.”

Boyd blinked back tears, “It was so horrible. There’s no way she would have lived if it weren’t for you all. I thought for sure I was going to lose her today,” he wiped the sleeve of the sweatshirt across his face.

Stiles and Cora moved to the end of the bed, “She doesn’t look as pale either,” the shewolf commented.

Boyd did a double take as he looked over Cora. “How did I not notice before. You are healed.”

It was as if she wasn’t in a fight for her life. “Some injuries heal almost instantaneously, while others take a while. Peter has had injuries that took months to heal as I am sure I will also. It’s part of being a werewolf. We heal faster than others. We can’t contract regular diseases or illnesses. That pain drain thing, I’ve done that to Erica.,” Cora confessed.

Boyd’s face lit up with understanding. “We’ve noticed that you and Stiles are touchy feely with us all. Some of it was deliberate.”

“It’s true. They always like to touch you, not bad touch, just a hey’ I’m here,” Danny replied. He had just gotten used to it all. A touch on the shoulder or friendly bump as they pass one another.

Boyd hummed, “I have a baby sister, and I love always hugging her. I guess it’s the same. Just means more with werewolves.”

Stiles and Cora had met Boyd’s little sister a couple of times. He took being a big brother very seriously and adored her. 

“Yes, werewolves are tactile. Scenting helps with pack bonding. It’s just to reapply our scent to you. Well, Cora is also an expert at stealth healing. It’s part of scenting those we consider ‘ours’. She takes it an extra step to help ease pain. She’s pretty good at scenting an attack coming on,” Stiles explained.

“So, that is why Scott nor Erica has had a severe attack when you're nearby. You are able to ease it off. That is actually pretty awesome,” Boyd smiled brightly for the first time since the attack. 

Danny leaned back in the chair, “It is badass you can do that.”

“So, what happens now? What will happen to her?” Boyd shot off questions. 

Derek wiped off Erica’s forehead with a damp washcloth before placing it back in the basin on the bedside.

“Assuming the bite takes, will she need contact with you as her Alpha,” Danny added.

Talia tapped her chin. She straightened the sheets as she spoke. “Yes, she will. The good news is you all are starting summer vacation in less than two weeks. She will have to stay here… the full moon isn’t for three weeks but still she will have to acclimate to her wolf.”

Boyd crawled onto the bed and held Erica’s hand. She was dressed in a yellow spaghetti sundress. “Well, um I have a suggestion.”

Boyd went into detail of Erica’s home life. How there were times they wanted to wrap her up and keep her safe but most of the times they neglected her. How they would call her parents and ask if she could stay over. 

“I think they were relieved not having to watch her every move,” He glanced down at Erica's sleeping face.

“Her mom is off on some month long conference and I can probably just tell her dad she’s going to stay with my family. My parents… well when they are around, they don’t really care what me and Alicia do as long as we stay out of trouble.”

Talia folded her arms and glared out the window. Peter growled lowly. 

“Sorry,” he said. “Just, I can’t believe your parents aren’t…”

“Not everyone has parents like ours,” Stiles wrapped his arm around his mate. “It’s okay. They have us now.”

Boyd called Erica’s house to tell them she wanted to stay with them. Her dad didn’t question it and agreed before hanging up.

“See, and I can promise he won’t follow up by calling my parents. As long as she calls or checks in every couple days, it will be fine. This isn’t the first time Erica and I have done this,” he rubbed his thumb in circles on her hand. “Is it safe for me to stay here too, at least for the rest of the weekend.”

Talia agreed having him nearby would help with Erica once she awoken having the person closest to her nearby her. 

“Okay, let’s head downstairs,” Alpha Hale motioned for everyone to leave. “We will take turns to sit with her and help drain her pain.”

Derek would finish his shift and someone would come and relieve him. “We’ll inform the others in the house.”

“Can I stay here for now,” Boyd asked, as his eyes began to droop. 

“Sure,” Alpha Hale brushed her hand down his arm. “How about you lay down and take a nap. If anything changes, we’ll wake you.” 

He yawned and scooted down to lay on top of the sheets and share Erica’s pillow. He moved their joined hands and held them over his chest. 

He was softly snoring by the time Peter left with the door ajar. 

##

The rest of them continued with their plans. Boyd finally came down after his nap to join them. 

They watched some movies and ate a somewhat quiet dinner with Peter, Talia and her husband telling stories of their younger days. 

Danny had gotten permission to stay with Mayor Hale’s house for the weekend. He fibbed and said Derek needed his help.

The house residents all took time to come by to introduce themselves and scent the newest members. Besides that, they let the small group alone. 

“Does this mean I’m in your pack,” Boyd asked after a few hours. 

Erica had a few fevers spiked but was reassured it was normal. 

“It’s easy,” Danny said after he finished his chip. “You just have to tilt your head and pledge yourself to the pack.”

He had done it earlier before all hell had broken loose.

“Um, Mayor… um Alpha Hale, since Erica will officially be in your pack, I’d like to join too,” Boyd whispered.

A few words were spoken and with a tilt of his head, he was officially in. “Are Scott and Issac in too?”

“They are adjacent members. Melissa is in the know, but her two boys are not,” Peter provided.

Danny was somewhat shocked. “How come,”

Cora explained that bringing people into the know is dangerous and it takes a while to make the decision. “Once you know, there is no going back. It is a life-changer. We love Scott and Issac, but we don’t want to bring their world crashing down. Let them live their lives and we will always do our best to keep them safe.”

Boyd and Danny mulled over it and agreed. “There must be people out there that hate your kind…”

“Yes. Hunters. There are some hunters who live by a code, but others… extremists that feel it’s in their right to try to eradicate us all,” Peter pulled Stiles down on his lap as the boy passed by.

Danny changed the topic to mates after they discussed hunters. Neither of the humans seemed bothered that Stiles and Peter were mates, despite the age difference.

Boyd commented that if Peter ever tried to do something Stiles wasn’t comfortable with, the younger boy could just kick his ass with his magic.

Cora showed Danny and Boyd a pair of bunk beds a few doors down from Erica when they could hardly keep their eyes open. She checked in with Erica one last time before she drifted off to sleep. They’d wake her when it was her shift to watch over the blonde.

Peter carried Stiles off after the boy had fallen asleep during a movie.

Alanna spelled the newest members room which will wear off at seven. They needed their sleep.

It was around 330 in the morning when the scream woke everyone else up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up...
> 
> Erica.


	7. Erica awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica awakens to a whole new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Erica the best. I've written her awakening over and over. I'd delete this and add this. Over and Over.
> 
> I think the cycle would've gone round and round. I'll never be 100% satisfied with it. 
> 
> I hope I did Erica justice.
> 
> Here it goes...
> 
> Also, shewolf is one word. I don't care what auto correct says.

Erica was thrashing back and forth. 

Cora called her mother on the phone. 

“It’s happening,” she said before hanging up. 

A minute later Talia waltzed in with red silk pajamas on. She looked elegant despite just being awoken a few minutes ago. Her hair was in a loose ponytail. 

Joseph, her husband, took one look and said he’d go get others. 

Cora jumped off the bed and let her mother take over. Her mother uncovered Erica who was soaked in sweat. Her head tossed back and forth as she moaned loudly.

“Help hold her down,” she ordered. 

Peter and Stiles, along with Alanna came in. Peter got onto the other side and helped his niece hold down the other girl.

“Ready,” Alpha Hale counted to three and bit down. 

Erica attempted to sit up and she let out a blood curtly scream. 

Blood trickled down from the reopen wound, staining the white sheets.

Alpha Hale grabbed hold of the newly bitten wolf’s head and flashed her red eyes. 

The beta flashed her eyes back on instinct and passed out.

She lifted the newest beta and cradled Erica’s nose to her neck and carried her. “Let’s move to the basement. Cora, slip in and switch out Boyd’s pillow. Alanna’s spell should keep them asleep.”

The room they entered had bare walls, with the exception of the intercoms. It was always kept clean. The pack never knew when the room would be needed. The mattress was on the floor with a small black bookcase with books and magazines filling the shelves. There is a fully stocked mini fridge consisting of water and snack packs. There was also a small brown wicker basket on top with more food. 

Cora came in with the pillow and handed it to her mom who placed it on the bed near Erica.

The two young left-hands stayed in the room while Peter and Joseph along with Alanna stood outside the closed door. The door itself had reinforced glass with a ledge on the outside. Alanna placed the mountain ash on it to keep the newly bitten wolf inside. There have been times where a newly bitten wolf will attempt to break down the door.

Alpha Hale shook the shewolf awake. 

Erica gulped in huge amounts of air as she checked out her surroundings. Her eyes were flashing between golden beta and human. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she smelt of fear and confusion. 

The scent changed from acid to sourness when her eyes landed on Cora and Stiles. They both stood relaxed and calm off to the side with a small smile on their faces. 

“Where am I,” her voice cracked. “What was the thing that attacked me?”

Questions flew out of mouth and hardly a breath in between.

“You are safe,” Talia’s voice was soft and soothing as she brushed her fingers up and down the young shewolf’s bare arm, scenting the new wolf.

“Is Boyd okay,” she gasped as something sharp pierced her bottom lip. “What the hell,” she reached up to touch her fangs.

“Boyd is safe, here hold this. It should help calm you down. Cora and Stiles, come here,” Talia said without taking her eyes off the newly bitten wolf. 

The feisty blonde breathed deeply in Boyd’s pillow. “He’s currently sleeping upstairs. He’s been worried about you.”

“What’s wrong with me,” she growled and claws ripped into the off-white pillow case.

“A lot has happened,” Cora flashed her eyes and her fangs before shifting fluidly back to her human form. “Nothing is wrong with you. You’re more like me.”

At the same time, Stiles grabbed a water and when the mini fridge closed, it sounded like thunder to the newly bitten wolf.

Erica startled and was off the bed in an instant and pinning Stiles to the ground. Her fangs out and eyes flashing she roared at him. Her hands shifted into claws and dug into his shoulders. The water bottle was rolling away.

Cora yelled out but was held back by her mother. They knew the possibilities and Stiles could easily overpower the new wolf if needed.

Stiles was calm the whole time as he flashed his vibrant eyes at her. No one moved for a second. 

Erica sat up, straddling him, one of her straps on her yellow sundress fell off her shoulder.  
She glanced down at her claws and then at Stiles bleeding wounds and began to shake and cry. “What the fuck is going on?”  
Stiles slowly moved his hands and covered her wolf claws with them. “It’s okay. I know it’s like a crazy dream but everything will be okay.”

“I hurt you,” she sobbed.

Alpha Hale crouched down and laid her hand on her shoulder. “Close your eyes and take a deep breath. I’ll count with you.”

Erica did as instructed. As they did, Stiles glanced to the door to see a wolfed out Peter and he slowly shook his head and smiled at his mate. Joseph was holding him back and Peter calmed down.

They knew the risks of being locked in with her. They were the best choices being her friends. She trusted them and was familiar with them before she was bitten. The pillow with Boyd’s scent too. 

Her human fingers were back when she opened them. “Everything sounds like it’s right next to my ear, why?”

Alpha Hale helped Erica up and placed her hand on the back of the beta’s head and guided it to her neck. “Breath in and out, there you go. We will tell you everything.”

Erica heartbeat steady out. “What is wrong with me? Am I dreaming?” She pinches herself and yelps. “Nope. I felt that.”

“There is nothing wrong with you,” Cora’s voice was hard as steel. “Just something more now.”

Mayor Hale walked her back over to the bed. “Sit, drink and eat something as we shall tell you a tale.”

Erica shook with nerves as she settled down and wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand.

“Look Erica, see I’m okay now,” Stiles pointed out he was no longer bleeding. Just a few minor pink spots still there.

She gasped then looked at her fingers and flexed them. “How…”

“Trust me. I've survived much worse than a couple claws in a shoulder.”

He and Cora sat on either side of Erica and squished her into a sandwich. Alpha Hale placed Boyd’s pillow on the bitten wolf’s lap. 

Cora handed her an opened bottle of water and Stiles gave her a few protein bars.

“It’s almost like I can smell the plastic,” Erica held up her water. “I’m going crazy. This is just a very realistic dream.”

“We will work on all of that,” Cora shoulder bumped her.

Alpha Hale walked to the door which opened and a folding chair was passed through before it closed again.

She placed it at the end of the mattress and sat down. “Erica.”

The shewolf swallowed her bite and looked at the older woman. 

“Boyd has already had this talk. But it affects you more. That creature that bite you… is something called an Omega Alpha. A feral…”

And so it went on. Erica linked her fingers with each of her friend’s hands and held on tightly. 

Her shifts were affected by her emotions. Her fangs and claws showed themselves during the talk. 

Peter slipped in to help give the talk. He leaned against the wall by the door. 

First, about the omegas, which lead to werewolves and the supernatural and then how Erica was bitten and what it meant to be bitten by an Alpha. Insane or not. 

Erica began to hyperventilate, “So, I’m a werewolf now.”

She cringed and apologized when her claws slashed into Cora’s pants and into her thigh. 

“It’s fine,” Cora patted Erica’s shifted hand that down. “You've never been bitten by a baby werewolf. Let me tell you… now that can hurt. This is nothing.”

Erica gave a weak smile. 

“As we said, we heal fast,” Cora had a small smile. “Every wolf has had control issues. Think about a young werewolf plus learning control. Even Peter.”

“Please, I was born perfect,” Peter tutted out. He had joined them about a half hour earlier but stayed by the door. 

Erica laughed. 

“I’ve seen baby pictures of you Peter,” Stiles winked and turned to his friend.

“He was stuck in his shift for two days when he was just a babe,” Alpha Hale added. 

Peter huffed and crossed his arms, “I was three. Besides, Erica. Don’t worry. We will train with you and before you know it, you’ll have control over your wolf.”

Erica sagged and banged her head against the white wall, “I can’t believe I share by body with a wolf now and vice versa. I’m… me but more…”

Alpha Hale hummed and agreed. “Really, you’ve already accepted the first lesson. That you are still yourself, with something extra.”

Erica asked about her epilepsy now that she has been bitten. “I don’t know how to explain it, but my body feels strong and whole. I can feel the wolf but it isn’t unpleasant. Will I always feel it?”

Peter launched into an explanation. Well she won’t suffer from seizures anymore, the wolf healing has knocked out her human disease. That after she gets used to the wolf, it won’t be as noticeable. 

“And, Boyd, how did he take it all,” Erica sucked in her bottom lip and let go of her friend’s hands to bring his pillow to herself. His scent was stronger than she remembers and it helped calm her. 

She smiled when they told her he took it all well and most importantly, wants her to be safe. He doesn’t care that she is a wolf now. As long as she is alive.

“He’s the best,” Erica mumbled against the pillow.

“He will always have your back,” Stiles said confidently and winked to his mate.

Erica twiddle her thumbs and hummed as she glanced around the room at the other occupants. “Would you have offered the bite to me if this hadn’t happened?”

Stiles squeezed her knee. “We feel horrible the choice was taken from you. We had discussed it and likely after you and Boyd known us longer…”

“I would have offered you the choice after having the talk. There are dangers out there and there is no backing out now. That was all stolen from you. But…” Alpha Hale commented as she crossed her legs.

“No. I would have accepted it. There are dangers everywhere. Now, at least I can help protect others like Stiles and Cora have been,” the smiled. “I’ve learned playing the ‘what if’ game doesn’t help. I’ve done it so many times when I was younger. What if I was born normal? What if I didn’t have epilepsy? What if this new medication doesn’t work? Dwelling on it doesn’t fix it. I am now a werewolf. I will train and learn everything I can. Will it be a cake walk, no. But, I’ll do it with my head up.”

Erica sighed, “Besides, I’m totally going to be badass like Cora.”

Her friend high-fived her. “Hell ya, you will.”

“Good. Be ready to be sore and achy. We have three weeks until the full moon. We need to get your training. If not, on the full moon, this will be where you will stay,” Peter waved his hand around the room. 

The shewolf grinned, “Bring it. I know I can do it,” she squeezed Cora and Stiles hands. “I refused to let epilepsy control my entire life, and I’ll be damned if I’ll let this conqueror me either.”

The blonde shook her head and her hair bounced around, her stomach growling. “We got anymore food. I feel famished.”

Alpha Hale laughed, “Of course, just stay with one of us nearby and I think you’ll be okay. Let’s head upstairs and eat some breakfast…”

Alanna had removed the mountain ash and opened the door. “There’s a huge feast upstairs. The rest of the pack has already eaten. Boyd and Danny helped Derek and Laura make breakfast.”

Erica asked for the time and was surprised it was already past nine AM. It has been hours.

“Oh my god, it smells so freaking good,” Erica moaned as they made their way up the stairs.

Once they reached the kitchen, every inch of counter top was covered. “Hey,” Boyd held his arms open and let the shewolf come to him. They clung onto each other tightly as Boyd rubbed his hand up and down her back. She rubbed her nose on his neck and he chuckled. 

“They warned me you’d want to scent mark me,” he answered the unsaid question.

She grumbled but didn’t deny it. “You smell so good… but not as good as this food right now. I’m starving,” she released him and grabbed a plate full of food from her Alpha.

“Thanks,” she followed the others to the large dining table to sit down to eat.

Peter told her to eat up because training starts today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it by the end of the weekend! 
> 
> I decided that Erica has her own flare of badass. She hasn't let her epilepsy control her life. She was living her best life. I figured she'd take on this with the same type of attitude. She understands that life isn't all sunshine and flowers. You have to grip life by it's collar and take control. 
> 
> What did you think?


	8. Erica's new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica takes to being a wolf like a duck to water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this may be the end of this part, but don't worry. I already know where I'm going next.   
> I'm sorry I'm a day late. I really tried to have it out last night, but I hated it and needed to redo it.

Erica grunted as she landed hard on the ground. Instead of staying down, she rolled with it and bounced back up. In a fluid motion, she swept her leg back a step and into a fighting stance. She kept her wolf under wraps. 

Her opponent was upon her in seconds and she let her stance fall and step sideways. The shifted beta glided by her. So close her hair flew up in the wind as she kicked her leg out, tripping the other. Within a blink of an eye she followed her sparring partner down to the ground, with her on his back. She had her claw shifted out and the point of it pricking the skin near the jugular vein. 

Their breathing was labored and sweaty. They’ve been sparring for hours. When facing a real enemy, they won’t care if you’re winded or not. 

A fight for your life isn’t fair and easy.

The other shifted back to human and tapped with their right hand on the hard ground, dirt flying up.

“Great job, Erica,” Peter clapped as he walked over to them. 

She jumped up and retracted her claws and her human fingers were back. She took her training seriously. Her confidence grew daily. 

Derek groaned as he rolled onto his back and accepted his uncle’s hand to get back up.

“Catwoman, that was awesome,” Stiles called out from the sidelines. 

Boyd had his arms crossed as he watched by the Spark’s side. He almost had a heart attack when Erica had her arm broken the first time. 

All part of training. It had healed within an hour but Boyd had been sweating bullets and worried her werewolf healing wouldn’t work.

It had. 

“Hell yeah,” she skipped over and high-fived Peter’s mate. Boyd reluctantly held up and reached over the ash barrier to slap she-wolf’s hand. 

Erica wiped her matted hair off her face. “I’m ready for a…”

She ducked and shifted to the left, lashing out and grabbing Derek by his shirt. She swung him in a half circle as she stood back up and tossed him back in the middle of the ring. 

She straightened up and grinned broadly. “Ha, I got you that time.” 

Derek had a smile on his face as he walked back over to her. “You’re a natural.”

“Thanks,” she smelt of happiness.

Now that she doesn’t have to worry about seizures, her self-confidence has grown in strides over the past few weeks.

She had her ass handed to her many times over. Each time, they’d sit and discuss it. She learned from each experience and over the past couple of weeks she excelled.

With the help of her friends, her new pack, she and her friends finished their middle school life. 

“I think you’re ready for the full moon,” Peter said. 

She fist-pumped the air and cheered. She took her to wolf like a duck to water. They had a very strict schedule. She’d spent time with different members of the pack. Boyd and Danny sat down with some of her werewolf 101 classes to learn more about pack and supernaturals in general.

She hardly was home, not that her parents seemed to care. As long as she was at Boyd’s or Mayor Hale’s house, they didn’t question it or even tell her they missed seeing her around.

“Yes. I can’t wait for it,” She smiled broadly. 

She accepted her wolf. She embraced it fully and dived in with one hundred percent. She had broken down her new life. She learned, and is still learning about being a werewolf. Every day she seems to be asking new questions. 

Peter and Gabe had helped her with zoning out sounds. It was more like white background noise. 

She’d stop and ask whoever was nearby about different scents she’d pick up. She was shocked she could pick up on people’s emotions.

“Let’s head back to the house and wash up and we’ll have some lunch,” Peter ended the session.

Stiles pulled a small velvet bag with a flick of his hand, the mountain ash did as the Spark silently commanded and it all moved back to the safety of the bag. He zipped it up and tucked it into his pocket. 

The small group headed out of the clearing and back towards the main house.

##

The night of the full moon landed on a Saturday. 

Erica was allowed to run with the younger group, led by Peter and Cora this time around. 

“I feel like I’ve drank a hundred energy drinks,” She hopped back and forth from one foot to the other.

Stiles was staying back with Boyd and Danny. They were helping supervise the youngest members, who weren’t old enough to join in the runs yet. They little ones were playing tag at the moment.

Peter and Cora’s sub pack wouldn’t be as long as the adults. Mostly just a few miles and closer to the house. 

Alpha Hale let her hands brush against her members as she made her way to the porch.  
She went over the rules, mostly for the younger members then she howled for the start of the run.

Stiles watched as some shifted to their wolves and others to their beta-forms. Boyd and Danny had been told but were still embarrassed as clothes were being tossed off before they shifted.

“I’m glad she is doing so well,” the other boy replied as the she-wolf ran on two legs into the woods.

“Yeah, she is a pretty awesome wolf,” Danny agreed. 

They went up on the porch and took over a couple white porch swings overlooking the backyard. Other members were setting up a row of tables to bring the food out on. They’d all been taking turns cooking all day long. Wolves spend a lot of calories on full moons. 

“This is nice,” Boyd sipped his soda. “She has been so happy these past few weeks. She told me the pack bonds feel like what she always imagined a family should be. It sucks that her parents don’t even seem to care. I don’t think she’s seen then more than once or twice since she was bitten,” he sounded bitter. 

“We look out for each other,” Stiles commented, “I’m not saying it's all peace and love. There are disagreements and fights, but in the end, you know we have each other’s backs. She, and frankly, you and Danny are all but part of this huge crazy family now. There’s no take backs,” Stiles winked at them.

It was about an hour later when Erica came running back with the others. The youngsters who couldn’t go tackled their older packmates, laughing and scent marking one another. 

Erica ran inside to shift back into her human form. She came out with one of Boyd’s shirts on, baggy on her small frame. She landed on Boyd’s lap and stole his soda.

“Did you have fun,” the stoic boy asked.

“It was so much fun. It felt like my body was singing,” Erica explained. 

She laid her head on Boyd’s shoulder.

Soon, they gathered the younger children and herded them to bed. They had a smaller adjacent room in the basement. They had a massive large screen tv mounted on the wall and they put on Disney channel, though some of the children had already curled up on and under the blankets, sleeping soundly.

Peter wrapped his arm around Stiles shoulders and kissed his temple. Stiles squeezed Matt’s shoulder as they left the room. He and his pregnant wife watched over the group. Their eldest daughter was already claiming the middle of the pile.

“Puppy pile time,” Stiles grinned. 

The basement living room was transformed to a huge blanket fort. All the furniture was pushed to the far walls and cushions, pillows and blankets were laid out on the floor. 

People trickled in to find a spot to sleep. Danny, Boyd went to a far corner along with their inner group. Erica laid out to be touching as many as she could with her head on Boyd’s chest and her leg over Danny’s and one hand touching both Cora and Stiles. 

“I’m so happy it’s summer now,” she yawned. 

They heard footsteps and mumbles as the older pack members made their way back. 

With full stomachs, they drifted off to sleep.

##

Stiles and Cora, along with Boyd, Peter and Danny were crammed into a circular booth in the back corner of the diner.

Erica’s parents wanted to meet with Mayor Hale today.

“Do you know what it’s about,” Stiles questioned Boyd. 

Mayor Hale and her husband were sitting at table on the other side of restaurant, facing them. 

“Not really, but Erica and I have our ideas. We overheard her parents arguing about her mom’s new job the other night.”

Erica walked in with her parents and one didn’t need to be a wolf to know she was upset.

Her eyes were red-rimmed and she glanced quickly over to them and gave a half-wave.

Her parents didn’t seem to notice them at all, both of them focused and had on fake smiles at the other Hales.

“You’d think they’d be happy she is back home and hasn’t had ‘an incident’,” Danny commented.

After she did well with the full moon, Erica opted to try to stay more at home to work on her relationship with her parents.

She wanted a good relationship like Mayor Hale does with her children. 

“Not all of us have super hearing, what’s going on,” Stiles piped in. He could use his magic, but he didn’t want to rely on it all the time. 

He didn’t want to use it like a crutch.

Cora cocked her head and growled lowly and jammed her straw into her shake.

Peter’s eyes got wide and then he glared at them.

Stiles munched his favorite cheesy curly fries. “Well…”

Mayor Hale reached over and rested her hand over Erica’s arm. The beta was sitting in a chair she had pulled at the end of the table so she was in between both sets of adults.

Her mother’s arms were flaring about as she spoke rapidly. Her husband sat quietly next to her and not looking at his daughter at all. 

Joseph glanced over to the group and gave them a subtle shake of his head, mostly directed at Peter who had both of his hands on the table.

“Sit back down Peter,” Stiles wrapped his fingers around the older man’s wrist. 

“I can’t believe them,” Cora took a big gulp of her drink.

“So, her mother did accept a new job,” Boyd concluded.

“And they don’t want Erica to come. They are asking my parents if they would take guardianship over Erica, so she could stay here.”

“What, are you serious,” Danny did his best of a growl. “Did they even ask her?”

“From the conversation, it doesn’t seem so,” Peter answered.

Erica’s chair skidded backwards and she tossed a cup of water at her mother’s face. “Fine. Mayor Hale has been more of a mother to me than you ever have…” and she stormed off towards them.

They all sat up straight and looking at the window and over to the counter as if they weren’t all trying to eavesdrop.

“I can’t believe them,” Erica spat as she pushed her way into the booth and grabbed Stiles’ plate of fries.

The Spark didn’t dare make a complaint. 

“Mom got a new job on the East Coast. They offered it to her two weeks ago. They’ve been planning on leaving even before the new full moon,” She stuffed her face with food, eating angrily. 

Boyd, slide his chocolate shake over to her. She gave him a tight smile and thanked him.

“I thought they’d be happy for me. I’ve haven’t had a seizure in weeks,” she growled.

She glanced over to the other table. Mayor Hale and her husband gave her a small nod but her parents' backs were rigid to them.

“Mom’s giving her a piece of her mind,” Cora commented.

“Mom told me she had a great opportunity and she had a great solution. I’ve been staying with your family for almost a month. She was just thinking of me and my well-being. Surely, I don’t want to leave my friends,” Erica pushed the empty plate to the center of the table. 

“So what, your parents decided to ditch you on Mayor Hale,” Danny asked. 

“Yeah. I was like don’t I get a choice,” the she-wolf growled. “I mean what if your parents don’t want me?”

Peter laughed, “Please, you know that would never be true. My sister dotes on you as if you are her own.”

It’s true. The Alpha loved Erica as if she was her own daughter. Erica actually was given a room for when she stayed over.

Not that her parents were aware.

Erica blinked rapidly as her eyes became moist with tears. 

Danny wrapped his arm around the younger woman, “Family doesn’t end in blood. We are your family.”

Erica’s parents stood up and began to walk over. Mayor Hale rested her hand on the other mother’s arm and said something.

Her husband glanced at his daughter and his face was blank. The mother shook her head and let her shoulders sagged.

“My sister has accepted. She said she’d met with them with their lawyers,” Peter told the group.

“I’m sorry Erica, but they aren’t worth it,” Boyd reached over Danny and held her hand. “We all love you and wouldn’t leave you behind.”

Erica let her tears stream down her face as she watched her parents walk out of her life.

Mayor Hale walked up to the table with Joseph. “Come here,” she said softly.

Erica got up and wrapped her arms around her, sniffling into the Alpha’s neck. “I’m sorry my parents pushed me on you all.”

Talia hummed and rubbed her hands up and down Erica’s back. “Don’t be. I may not have known you long, but I love you. As far as I’m concerned you’re my daughter now. You don’t have to come with us, but your parents are handing over guardianship to us.”

“I was just a burden to them,” Erica cried. 

“Well you aren’t a burden to us… Come let’s head home,” she kept her arm around her shoulders.

“I’ll get the bills,” Peter states as they exit the booth.

Boyd tagged along with Erica.

“Well that sucks,” Stiles sighs. “I can never imagine my parents not wanting me and leaving me behind.”

“Not everyone has awesome parents like we do,” Peter replied. “Sadly, there are all types out there.”

They both stood there thinking about Isaac. 

“Will she be okay,” Danny asked.

“Yeah, she will be,” Cora said confidently. “She has a real family now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do something with Erica's parents. They seemed absence during the series, so I needed them to be 'gone' here. But she is still a minor, (13-14). 
> 
> Can you believe it. They've all survived middle school.
> 
> So, we will be seeing some old faces and new faces in the next part.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate picking titles. It was known only as Hale 13. 
> 
> I will try my best to post at least once a week. I don't have a set timeline.


End file.
